


Confesiones

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), Gift Fic, Gift Work, Love Triangles, M/M, Poor England (Hetalia), Relationship Discussions, Unrequited Love, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Arthur intenta hablar con Alfred.Pero hay amores, y confesiones, que ya no pueden ser.





	Confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este es un oneshot para una linda señorita que me pidió algo así. Espero sea de su agrado uwu.

Alfred frunció el ceño, y sus ojos azules siempre tan vivaces, llenos de alegría, se fijaron en él serios, (apenados), por la situación en la que se veía involucrado. Nada lo había preparado para esa consecuencia; para una reacción así de quien menos hubiera pensado.

Arthur siempre había actuado frente a él como alguien esforzándose en ser maduro, en practicar el control de sus emociones, pero, en ese momento…

Inglaterra posó sus ojos verdes en la nación más joven, temblándole un poco la mandíbula por las palabras que querían derramarse de sus labios en reclamos, intentó hablar, pero las frases y exigencias no le salieron más que un gruñido, en una exhalación muda.

Arthur creyó por un momento que no había escuchado bien, pero Alfred lo repitió no una, sino un par de veces más hasta que fue real.

—¡No puedes!, ¿entiendes de quien estás hablando? ¿Con que clase de nación…? —Arthur se detuvo, sabiendo que esa palabras no eran justas, especialmente con su pasado, con el pasado tan doloroso que compartía con Alfred, y Francis—. No, ¿conoces realmente a Francis? No tienes ni idea de las cosas que piensa, de cómo puede ser.

—Y creo que tú tampoco la tienes, England —agregó con tristeza el americano, deletreando su nombre con una frialdad, con una distancia que le hizo abrir los ojos en dolorosa sorpresa.

Dejando de lado su indignación ante las hirientes críticas que estaba haciendo el bretón sobre la nación…no, persona que eligió para estar con él en términos distintos, más profundo, que a una íntima amistad. Alfred entendía las razones (o quería pensar que lo estaba haciendo), a pesar de haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta, era consciente, _de verdad_, de las causas de la furia mal disimulada de quien lo crio cuando apenas era un territorio de grupos humanos dispersos

—¿Por qué haces esto?

La pregunta era por demás innecesaria para ambos, Inglaterra había dejado en ese momento claras sus intenciones, y eso dejó claras las piezas sueltas de todas las interacciones de Arthur en el pasado, de las emociones implícitas en esas miradas largas que no lograba explicarse.

La pregunta estaba de sobra, pues, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran opinar de Estados Unidos, este notaba perfectamente las cosas a su alrededor, especialmente en quienes eran cercanos, importantes, para él. Claro que pensó en recibir el cariño que Inglaterra no era capaz de poner en declaraciones, pero…pero, había llegado Francia desde hace mucho, incluso le ayudó a volverse independiente (a pesar de esas terceras intenciones del gobierno del galo en aquel entonces).

Arthur no pudo responder a esa pregunta que deseaba no haber escuchado.

—¡Él no te entiende como yo! —rompió el silencio en un grito con voz grave, sin poder decir lo importante, _lo que debió decir_, lo que pudo decir (¿y cambiar los lugares en que acabaron?)—. ¡Nunca podrá hacerlo! ¡Francis no ha dado ni un poco de todo lo que yo te he ofrecido!

—¿De eso se trata Iggy? —Preguntó Alfred notablemente ofendido con la última acusación—. ¿De cuánto te debo? Porque si de eso hablamos, entonces mi libertad es de lo poco que no está en mi deuda.

—No, eso no… —negó el bretón, luchando con dejar que sus verdaderas emociones alcanzaran sus palabras, que llegaran a Alfred. ¿Cuánto tiempo dio por hecho su lugar en la vida de Alfred?

—France también estaba muy sorprendido, ¿sabes?, dijo que estaba tan seguro de que iría a tu lado, que decidió simplemente mantener distancia —explicó Alfred a un cada vez más sorprendido Arthur. Esa actitud considerada, devota, no parecía de la profundamente grabada imagen que tenía de su eterno rival—. Pero, no quiero estar lejos de él: es mi decisión estar con él, como fue independizarme de ti.

—¿Es porque te ayudo a librarte de mí, eh? —preguntó Inglaterra con tono amargo, recuperando su compostura, sonriendo cruel (por más que le doliera todo eso).

Habían pasado por mucho todos ellos. Tenían demasiado que los relacionaba, especialmente penas. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, Francia supo hacer el pasado a un lado para continuar, para incluso, a pesar de salir de la segunda guerra tan mancillado, recibirle con una sonrisa agradecido.

Y pasó todo esos siglos atrás con Arthur, quien le cuidó como la familia que no tendría, quizás eso fue lo que cambió todo, pues, el bretón tenía un lugar permanente e irremplazable de esa forma en su mente; una consecuencia desgraciada para uno de ellos.

Sin preverlo, Inglaterra le tomó de la chaqueta para cercarlo y lo besó. Era un gesto superficial, pero desesperado y triste en su sutileza. Alfred contuvo el aliento sorprendido, se alejó empujando por los hombros al otro suavemente, cerró los ojos y soltó con un profundo suspiro e aliento que mantuvo.

—Arthur, por favor, vete —pidió Alfred con expresión severa que se veía totalmente fuera de lugar en sus normalmente afable rostro—. Necesitas tiempo para despejar tu mente.

—Alfred, yo… —intentó decir algo, lo que fuera. Sabía que si salía de esa casa en ese momento, sería consiente de que tan determinante era la elección de la joven nación.

—No —negó suavemente con la cabeza, cerrando un instante sus ojos—. Vete, es lo mejor para ti, para todos. Yo amo a Francia —declaró finalmente, habiéndose resistido a revelar sus sentimientos al bretón, teniendo la consciencia de que tan nefasta iba a ser esa confesión para su antiguo colonizador.

Sin embargo, no existía otra manera de dejar en claro sus sentimientos, como la imposibilidad de corresponder los de Arthur.

—Yo te quiero mucho, Arthie, pero no de la manera en que podría corresponderte —agregó finalmente el americano, intentando sonreír.

Inglaterra le miró en silencio con ojos bien abiertos, esperando que Estados Unidos se retractara, que cambiara alguna de sus palabras. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, el silencio se extendió pesado entre ambos.

—Entiendo —dijo Arthur en una voz apenas audible, aunque contrastaba con su impecable expresión de indiferencia ante tan rotundo rechazo—. Entonces, espero no tengas consecuencias de tus decisiones.

Alfred se relajó un poco cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, y escuchó atento unos pasos acercarse lentos detrás de él.

—Siento que esto haya llegado a tanto —dijo una voz con marcado acento—. Supongo que Monsieur Arthur no va a querer verme en un tiempo, aunque eso es algo que no podre evitar —agregó cansado.

—No, está bien, es mejor que sepa la verdad —Alfred sonrió todavía triste con tener que lastimar a Inglaterra—. Fue buena idea que no supiera que estabas aquí. —El americano se giró para encarar a Francia, y estiró sus brazos para envolver al galo con su cuerpo, recargando su mentón en hombro ajeno.

—Espero este bien Angleterre; sé que con un poco de espacio para pensar podrá estar bien —Francis acarició los cabellos del americano con suavidad.

Solo el tiempo diría que tanto podría Arthur olvidar de sus propios sentimientos.


End file.
